I'm scared
by Racoonims
Summary: Mathieu a passé la journée à regarder des vidéos d'horreur avec sa meilleure amie, sauf que maintenant, il n'assume pas. Matron (Mathieu x Patron), sans lemon


**Bonjour, tout le monde !**

**Aujourd'hui je vous retrouve pour (encore) un Matron, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Je l'ai écrit après avoir, moi aussi, bien flippé après une vidéo sur le Paranormal xD Et quoi de mieux qu'un bon vieux cliché pour mettre en scène un super ship ? x)**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis en commentaires, j'adore les lire et y répondre :')**

**Bref, je me tais xD Bonne lectuuure ! :D**

* * *

Mathieu jeta un coup d'oeil à son mur, inquiet.

Il avait fait l'erreur de regarder un documentaire sur les Shadow People avec sa meilleure amie.

Alors oui, il s'était bien moqué d'elle quand elle avait eu peur, sur le coup, se réfugiant dans les bras du Geek dès qu'elle en avait eu l'occasion, sauf que maintenant, c'était lui qui était dans son cas.

Et lui, il avait froid, il était tout seul, et il faisait noir.

Son portable en train de charger diffusait une toute petite lumière qui se répandait dans la pièce grâce au miroir en face de son lit, lui permettant de discerner quelques objets, mais rendant ainsi l'atmosphère plus flippante. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus flippante.

Il se tourna pour faire face au mur, fermant les yeux.

Non, il ne dormirait sans doute pas, cette nuit.

Et il savait exactement ce qui pourrait marcher.

Le vidéaste attrapa son téléphone, et regarda l'heure. 3h45. Il essayait de dormir depuis deux bonnes heures, après avoir passé une soirée sur Twitter.

Il poussa un petit soupir. Le seul homme qui pourrait le rassurer était sans doute encore réveillé.

Il dévérouilla son téléphone, enleva le "Mode Avion" qu'il mettait toujours la nuit, et composa le seul numéro qu'il connaissait vraiment par coeur.

C'est la voix rauque et abimée par la cigarette du Patron qui lui répondit. Automatiquement, Mathieu se détendit. Les yeux rivés au plafond, il poussa un petit soupir de soulagement.

\- Gamin ? Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

\- Patron, tu peux venir à la maison ?

La voix de Mathieu s'était faite peu assurée, faible.

\- Tu vas bien, gamin ?

Mathieu hocha la tête, même si le Patron ne pouvait pas le voir.

\- Oui, ça va, mais j'ai vraiment besoin que tu viennes. Tu peux faire ça, pour moi ?

Le soupir poussé par le criminel ne passa pas inaperçu, même au téléphone.

\- Un gros arrivage ne va pas tarder à faire son apparition, Mathieu, je ne peux pas vraim...

\- S'il te plait !

L'homme en noir leva un sourcil devant le ton suppliant de son créateur.

\- Bon, je suis là dans quinze minutes. Ca te va ?

\- Parfait, merci Pat' !

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du Patron.

\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, tu devras me remercier à un moment ou à un autre, gamin. Bon, j'arrive.

Mathieu rougit violemment, fermant les yeux en attendant le Patron. Il posa de nouveau son téléphone sur sa lampe de chevet, et attendit le Patron. Se redressant, il plaqua ses genoux contre sa poitrine en scrutant le mur.

Foutue émission.

Il regrettait vraiment d'avoir regardé cette vidéo. Mais les supplications de sa meilleure amie et son intêret pour le paranormal l'avaient poussé à accepter, et maintenant il regrettait. Beaucoup.

Il se figea en voyant quelque chose bouger contre son mur, avant de se rendre compte que les arbres en face de sa fenêtre faisaient des reflets étranges dans sa chambre.

Il recula jusqu'à sa tête de lit, frissonnant malgré sa couverture.

Pourvu que le Patron se dépêche...

Pourtant, il était quelqu'un de rationnel... Il ne croyait pas aux vampires, aux démons, aux loups-garous, ou même aux ombres possédant les humains la nuit, malgré sa peur.

Mais la nuit jouait sur son cerveau, le terrifiant encore plus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un grincement de porte le fit violemment sursauter. Il aperçut un rai de lumière sur le sol, et soupira de soulagement lorsque le Patron la referma, les plongeant dans un noir complet.

\- Je suis là, gamin. Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

Mathieu frissonna. Tendant les bras vers sa personnalité, il demanda :

\- Tu peux venir dormir avec moi s'il te plait ?

Le Patron éclata d'un rire rauque.

\- T'as peur de quoi, gamin ?

Mathieu mentit. Un peu par fierté, mais surtout parce que le Patron refuserait de venir pour une peur irrationnelle, il avait des trafics à gérer, merde !

\- Je n'ai pas peur, on a juste pas passé de temps ensemble depuis longtemps, et tu me manques...

\- T'as pas passé de temps avec ta mère depuis longtemps, et tu vas pas dormir avec pour autant. Alors, qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

Le plus innocent ignora la réfèrence à l'inceste, une des grandes passions de sa création, et poussa un petit soupir.

\- J'ai peut-être un peu peur, tu veux bien rester avec moi ? Tu pourras partir quand je me serais endormi, promis !

Le Patron soupira aussi, imitant inconsciemment son créateur.

\- Tu me laisseras te faire ce que je veux, demain ?

Mathieu se mordit la lèvre. Ce que le Patron voulait... Personne d'autre ne le voulait. Voyant son hésitation, l'homme en noir ajouta :

\- Je te promets qu'il n'y aura ni coups, ni menottes, ni cire, ni corde, ni chaine, ni baillon...

Mathieu leva un sourcil.

\- Et pas de couteaux et d'objets tranchants non plus ? Et pas d'autres personnes impliquées ?

Le Patron le fusilla du regard à travers ses lunettes de soleil.

\- Putain... Bon, d'accord, y'aura pas tout ça non plus...

Le vidéaste n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il vendait son corps pour dormir avec le Patron. Bon, okay, c'était le rêve de pas mal de fangirls, mais pas le sien !

\- Bon, c'est okay...

Le Patron leva un sourcil, ce que Mathieu ne put voir à cause de ses lunettes de soleil et de l'obscurité de sa chambre en général.

\- Tu dois vraiment avoir peur, pour accepter ça, gamin. Qu'est-ce-qui te met dans cet état ?

Il se pencha dans une imitation grossière du père de Mathieu.

\- Allez, raconte tout à ton Papa !

Mathieu fronça le nez, dégouté. Il toussota rapidement pour reprendre contenance, se détestant d'avance pour la décision qu'il avait prise. Il venait plus ou moins de faire un pacte avec le Diable.

\- J'ai juste vu un truc d'horreur, rien d'épouvantable non plus.

\- Ah.

Le Patron avait l'air déçu. Si Mathieu avait vraiment été traumatisé, il aurait pu le consoler et donc espèrer tirer un coup plus rapidement.

Le criminel ôta rapidement son pantalon noir, sa chemise de la même couleur, et se glissa aux côtés du créateur de Salut Les Geeks. Mathieu frissonna doucement à son contact (le Patron venait quand-même de dehors !), mais se calma très vite, sa création se réchauffant rapidement.

\- T'aurais dû m'appeler avant, tu vas être crevé, avant.

\- Mm-hum.

Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule du criminel, fermant les yeux. Le Patron esquissa un sourire amusé et passa un bras autour de Mathieu, souriant en le voyant s'endormir, l'air extenué.

Il choisit de ne pas retourner à ses affaires, restant avec le vidéaste.

Mais c'était pas parce qu'il s'y était attaché, hein !

C'était juste que s'il avait réveillé Mathieu en partant, il aurait dû l'aider à se rendormir...

Le Patron, des sentiments ?

N'importe quoi !


End file.
